Life Giver
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Easter wasn't a holiday Scathach had a full grasp on, nor would she pretend she did. What she did know was that it was a day most people took off for relaxation and enjoyment. She almost forgotten how to feel the latter, but thanks to a certain someone she was regaining the feeling. As thanks, she was going to give him a night he'd never forget. Ritsuka/Scathach.


**Hey, everyone. Ahem, by now I'm sure you all know who the lucky lady will be this time, and she might have come as a bit of a surprise. Sorry for anyone disappointed it isn't anyone new, but I do hope you'll enjoy the story none the less. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was often joked that she could pass for an Assassin. Given her immense skill set, Scathach believed had things been a tad different she could have been summoned as a Heroic Spirit of Silent Killing. That said, there were some…abilities that remained out of even her reach. It just so happened this latest dilemma was one of those times forcing her to seek outside help. The issue wasn't in seeking aid from another, Scathach had learned at times one had to rely upon the strengths of others. No, the issue lay in letting that fact _get out_. She would sooner run herself through that let any know of the venture she'd currently undertaken.

So far, she'd yet to be seen, which was exactly how she wanted it. Her footsteps were like leaves sailing upon the wind. Only the most adapt of warriors and mages would be able to sense her presence; such people were far and away from this place, especially at this hour. She'd get what she'd come for and disappear into the shadows from which she'd come. A direct and simple plan with little room for error.

Yet, she still couldn't help but feel a tiny bug of doubt nipping at her. For such a small creature, crushing it was proving rather difficult. One reason or another, its biting grew stronger and more irksome the closer she got to her destination. Begrudgingly, Scathach was forced to acknowledge the reason why. Trust, or a lack of trust.

In spite of her secrecy, she was unnoticed, probably on account of her battling feelings.

"Give me another minute or so and it will be done." She hated how…chirpy the voice was. "Take a seat, help yourself to a drink."

Scathach sealed her lips and emerged from the shadows into the light. Her black bodysuit stood out in sharp contrast to the colorful fabrics around them her. She stood out like a sore thumb, in both appearance and mindset. Those that occupied this room were about as far from her as possible True, she had mothered a child, but the relationship had been anything but "normal". Her presence in this place made for feminine wiles and roles was as unnatural as it came.

The Servant staring back at her knew that well, and she took great pleasure in it.

Crossing her arms, the Scottish beauty put on her usual passive expression. "I'm perfectly happy standing."

"Of course you are, you know, Scathach, you don't have to glare at me the entire time I'm doing this." Joked the Witch of Betrayal. She was a little too casual with Scathach for her liking. Still, she was trying to be civil.

"I do not believe I am glaring at you."

"Hm, true, I've seen you shoot far more venomous looks in the direction of Artoria, Cleopatra, Medusa, and most certainly Medb." Noted the Greek woman cocking her head to the side. "Speaking of Medb, she's been surprisingly quiet, no doubt devoting all her time to whatever plan she has in store for the egg hunt tomorrow."

"What that so-called queen does is no concern of mine." Coolly fired back the spear-user turning her head to the side. "All I ask is that she doesn't create too much of a mess while I am gone."

"And by that do you mean-"

_**THUNK! **_

The air within the room dropped to near sub-zero levels. Medea was bold, but even she had a bead or two of sweat beginning to descend down her forehead along with a nervous shudder slowly working its way up her back. Scathach's eyes were as cold and hard as the blood-red spear in her hand. One swift swipe and it'd all be over. She wouldn't kill Medea, but she would leave her in such agony she'd be wishing she was dead. They both knew the consequences of such actions would matter very little to her.

Amazingly, as quickly as the threat came, it evaporated. Medea witnessed something quite rare, the Queen of the Shadowlands letting a personal matter go. Heaving out a sigh, she walked over to one of the chairs by a desk and took a seat, her Gáe Bolge loosely held atop her lap.

"I…apologize." Scathach finally admitted, looking to the side as she did so.

Medea merely smiled. "Jealously seems to always choose the worst timing to strike, doesn't it? The god-slayer continued to avert her gaze from the Greek, which in a way further proved her point. Following a brief giggle, Medea quietly went back to her sowing. "I'm…actually happy and jealous of you." Stated the lightly blue-haired woman.

Scathach probably shouldn't have, but a part of her took pride in hearing that confession. Another part of her turned her eyes to item atop the table, the item that she'd secretly commissioned the princess to work on. "…You have every right to be, yet I…I still cannot shake the feeling that-"

"It's going to collapse somewhere?" Offered the pointy-eared woman with a sad smile. "When all of this is over…there's a high chance you'll return to the Shadowlands and…" Even with the twinge of jealously in her, Medea couldn't bring herself to say it. As one from the culture of ancient Greece she could see the writing on the wall in regards to Ritsuka and Scathach's relationship. The pain that came with lovers being separated; goddess would have shed tears over such a thing if the love was true. Between Ritsuka and Scathach, Medea had seen it was indeed true.

"There's a chance…but I'm going to fight against it." Declared the red-eyed woman with steely defiance. Even in such a docile position, Scathach looked as firm and imposing as she did on the battlefield. In a way, she was on the battlefield, the battlefield of feelings. "Since entering into a relationship with him I've…the spark of life died in me sometime ago. He brought it back. Ritsuka-"

"Resurrected you?" Medea smiled.

Surprisingly, Scathach returned her smile. "Yes, a second coming I'll say."

"That's what this coming holiday was supposedly founded on." Added the Caster-class Servant. "How strange it is, we'd both be considered pagans, especially you."

"If you can find some joy in it, then that's all the reason you need to indulge yourself." Retorted the spearwoman with a small smile. Medea knew where such a train of thought had come from, though she thankfully skipped over commenting on it.

Several more minutes in sweet silence passed. Scathach shut her eyes and quietly hummed to herself while Medea continued to work. The former couldn't help but wonder how often the room was like this-quiet, serene with only the sounds of needles and threads echoing in the emptiness. She imagined not that often given that this very room was where half of Chaldea's gossip was produced. It most certainly wasn't the kind of place for her, but Scathach was willing to make exceptions.

"Done!" Declared Medea standing up and loading the item into a square-shaped container Scathach could carry beneath one arm. "It's all set, I specifically attuned it to you so all you need do is snap your fingers and it will appear." Smirking, the Greek woman leaned forward, close enough to whisper into her Scottish peer's ears. "Make sure you use it well, Witch of Dun Scaith."

Smirking, she took the box and spun on her heel to leave. "Of course I will. Exactly who do you think I am?"

As silently as she'd entered, she'd left, leaving behind no traces of her presence. Medea could only sigh in acceptance. There was a fine line walked between a professional friend and something…more. Perhaps there was a chance for her to cross that line with Chaldea's last Master, but Scathach had crossed it first. She could be mature enough to accept that. Ritsuka was after all, still someone close to her heart, and if she could help him in any way then she would.

And perhaps, she could help brighten the heart of a woman whose heart had gone cold and near empty.

* * *

"Scathach?" Mumbled the Japanese teen. "Is everything alright?"

She'd hid the package and was already in the midst of removing her bodysuit in favor of her nightly attire. Which was basically a t-shirt and panties, a fashion sense she'd taken up only after entering into a relationship for the first time in eons.

"Don't worry, just had some things to take care of before I head out tomorrow." Of all of Chaldea's Servants, she was one of the few that was able to "fly solo" as Da Vinci liked to joke. It was only natural since she was quite irregular as far as Servants went. Not only could she operate on her own for a limited time, but she had the skillset that was equal to an entire team of high-class Servants for that reason she was going to be heading out to clear a sudden and rather minuscule Singularity. While she did so, Chaldea would be hoisting an Easter party.

Bluntly speaking, it was a holiday that only a quarter of the Servants had a full grasp on. What they could agree on was that it was a day to relax; the child Servants took it as a day just for them. Naturally, it fell to Ritsuka to look after them all as well as be a part of the events.

It was the right move as he was warm and kind, the exact kind of person children would flock to and huddle around. Not to mention it was a break for _him_.

Ritsuka scooted over to make room for her as she walked toward the bed. Sighing in bliss, she fell downward into the sheets, into his waiting arm. "Sure I can't convince you to stay for tomorrow? It's not like it's a major Singularity we have to deal with right away." He offered.

"You know such things like holidays and vacations are somewhat foreign concepts to me."

"Except for Valentine's Day." The Japanese teen chuckled. Amazingly, she did so as well.

Scathach leaned in close to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "You go do what you do best, give. I promise, I'll be back in time to have my way with you." Laughed the Scottish Servant.

The promise set, the pair closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow they'd go their separate ways, but at day's end they'd meet back in the same place.

* * *

"I did it! I found another one!" Cried Chloe hoisting up her second golden egg.

Nursery Rhyme's face fell until she felt a soft and gentle hand pat her atop the head. Instantly, the grown morphed into a happy smile as she looked back into the tranquil blue eyes of Ritsuka Fujimaru. "You're not going to give up that easily, are you?"

Determination filled her eyes, she vigorously shook her head and quickly ran after the white-haired Archer. He could tell that she was smiling. In a heartbeat the two were side by side and racing down the pathway. Ritsuka picked up his pace if only just a little to keep up with them. It was a little game the three of them had fallen into since they'd set out.

Fields of greenery stretched out all around them, beyond them lay massive trees whose trunks stretched upward into the sky. All in all, it wasn't too bad for an artificial forest created solely for an Easter egg hunt. It would hold…so long as everyone kept themselves under control. So far, so good.

"Hey! Hurry up slowpoke or else we won't leave any for you!" Shouted the strawberry blonde Archer from the top of a hilltop.

The teen's mouth opened to respond, but another beat him to the punch. "Challenge accepted! Prepare to be shown up by the future King of Conquerors!"

Smirking, he said nothing as a redheaded youth zipped past him riding a gigantic pitch-black stallion. Bucephalus huffed in greeting as he passed him, a sign that the horse had grown something of a soft spot for him. Alexander bellowed all-too familiar laughter as he swiftly overtook Chloe and Alice. The latter was okay with it, the former was not, at all.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"This is a hunt, we use whatever means necessary to secure victory!" Yelled back the Macedonian prince.

And that was how Ritsuka and Alice found themselves walking side by side down the winding path. Ahead of them, Chloe and Alexander were bickering like the young children they were, at least emotionally and physically. It was quite entertaining to watch.

"Did you ever get to go on Easter egg hunts like this before?" Asked the story-borne Servant.

"Sorta. Once, my middle school actually hosted this big egg hunt in botanical garden. It was the best Easter I'd ever had." He winked to her causing the child Servant to giggle in amusement. "Until now at least, still, I would love it if I could take some of you there."

Alice was silent for a moment before she nervously reached upward to take his hand into hers. Ritsuka could feel the unease swirling within her. "Do you…miss those on the outside? Would you prefer it if you were out there?"

"Of course I miss them." He answered. Alice's face fell, but her sorrow changed into surprise once she felt a warm squeeze on her hand. It made her feel secure and happy. "But I won't deny that spending Easter here with you all…it's beyond imaging. The memories we're making now I-"

"Gah!"

"Zeus' lightning, break damn you!"

The black-haired human and white-haired Servant exchanged a glance between one another, then sprinted down the road fast as they could. Even before his two other charges came into view, he had an idea of what had cut the fun short. His suspicions were proven right as his eyes fell upon a teal-colored barrier that blocked the road, or one fork in it. If he had to guess, the map they'd been following indicated an egg stash somewhere down the left, the same way that was being blocked by the magical barrier. He instantly recognized the mystical lettering that floated along the barrier's surface.

"Alright then, seems a challenge has finally presented itself." Noted Chloe holding out her hands from which blue sparks began to dance. "I'll-"

_**SWISH!**_

"Too slow, just like before." Snickered the redheaded Rider causing the bow-wielding girl's face to turn as crimson as her outfit, and Alexander's hair. While the two bickered Alice stared in slack-jawed awe at the human who'd instantly dispelled the barrier.

When Ritsuka first came to Chaldea, he was as nervous and weak as any human being could have been. That was not the person who stood before them. A combat-knife engrained with Celtic runes in one hand and his eyes narrowed and focused like razors. Sensing no further danger, he dismissed the knife and headed onward into the somewhat dark forest ahead of them. Gripping her egg basket, Alice followed after them. Once they realized they were in danger of being left behind Alexander and Chloe did likewise.

Rays of light shot through the massive and twisted tree branches above their heads. Far from being scary, it was actually quite tranquil and soothing. Though artificial, the group felt as if they truly were walking down a genuine forest. One by one, they all forgot the reason they were searching and chose to simply enjoy the serenity around them for all it was worth.

At least until their eyes caught sight of a cute little white dot. "There!" Shouted Alice stabbing her figure to the right.

"What are you talking about, it's over there!" Challenged Alexander, his own eyes spotting a moving white blur.

"Thanks for pointing it out, pony-tail!" Chloe laughed bolting after said blur with Alexander giving pursuit shouting insults and so forth.

Alice's first instinct was to chase after the white rabbit she saw, but she noticed something-her Master hadn't moved. Cerulean blue were searching the forest surroundings, though not for the white blurs that seemed to be dancing around them. Patiently, the child Servant waited for the right moment to act. He eventually did. A thin smile pulling at her lips, she followed him as he ran straight ahead, through bushes and over massive roots that stretched out along the ground. The voices of the other two Servants practically faded as the teenager-child pair focused solely on the path before them.

He came to a sudden stop before a near twenty-foot tall alder whose thinnest branches swayed in the wind. Ritsuka's eyes went south toward the base of the roots; through the massive grass and rocks scattered around he spotted the pitch-black hole that likely led a foot or two underground. Reaching into that hole he felt around until his fingers felt the smooth surface of the prize. Grinning, he pulled his arm back, and presented the gold-encrusted egg to the giddy fairy-tale Servant.

"How'd you do it?" She immediately asked.

Ritsuka directed his gaze to the right causing Alice to turn. Standing in front of a set of bushes was a black-furred rabbit, its dark eyes eyeing them with almost admiration before hopping off into the greenery.

"Those two don't know how to read a map or take hints, do they?" Giggled the white-haired girl.

"Eh, blame it on the excitement, but it happens." When he offered the egg to Alice, she vigorously shook her head. "What's wrong?"

For a person who "didn't" exist, the little girl's hands were awfully warm. It was one of the traits that made it easier to empathize with the Caster-class Servant. "You found it so it's yours. Besides, you could use an egg or two in your basket."

She had a point, comparison to the double digits of Chloe and most likely Alexander, he had three or four at best. Laughing in acceptance, the human moved his arm to toss the recently discovered egg into his basket.

He realized a second too late how bad an idea it was.

_**FLASH!**_

"EEK!"

Ritsuka wanted to scream out, but something was muffling his mouth. First and foremost, he felt himself moving, fast. From what he could feel, he was riding something with fur, something massive. Egomaniacal laughter rang in his ears, laughter he recognized all too well. Silently, he cursed and struggled against his bonds. More so than his own safety he was worried about Alice, and to an extent Chloe and Alexander. All of his thoughts came to a stretching halt as the ride came to an end, and he was thrown forward. There was no heavy impact as he hit something soft and comfortable, pillow-like almost.

"Just so you know, that wasn't the real ride. It starts now." Cackled the feminine voice of one of Chaldea's biggest sex maniacs.

The blindfold came off and the ropes restraining him were removed. Ritsuka wasn't impressed, not with the elaborated tent that he now sat in. Not with the decorated bed he now sat atop of. And most certainly not with the white bikini-clad Rider that stood before him, a pair of white-bunny ears sticking out from her head instead of her usual tiara. His dry stare caused Medb to chuckle, clearly amused.

"Just tell me you didn't scar Alice or the others." Ritsuka merely pointed out.

"Oh please, you're going on like I'm some heartless villain who'd trample women and children alike to get what she wants!"

"You are."

Grinning from ear-to-ear, the pink-haired woman began to walk towards him, her hips swaying all the while. Most men would have been bleeding from the nose at the sight of the ancient queen coming upon them, eight-percent of her skin showing and her eyes dancing with lustful fire. Ritsuka wasn't most men, primarily on account of the fact he was already taken. His eyes searched the set up for some sort of escape route. He found a few, but getting to them meant going through Medb and likely subjecting himself to further torment.

It was worth it.

Her face was somewhere between annoyance and amusement when he threw a pebble-sized stone toward her that released a blinding flash of light, much like the one she'd used to subdue him. Medb's ears rung, but not enough for her to miss the footsteps heading towards the exit. Mimicking an animal in heat, she pounced with all the force she could muster, or at least without having to worry about breaking any bones. Ritsuka's egg bag skidded across the ground, the four eggs inside somehow remaining uncracked as they rolled along.

"You found the golden egg and you're not going to open it. For shame, Master." Leered the Rider. "Now then, let's get down to business."

"If you want to go egg-hunting with us, you'll have to lose the outfit. There are children present in case you haven't noticed." He answered.

"No, not that you idiot!" In truth, she actually found his dismissive attitude towards her charming for it reminded her of the man she truly wanted to bed. "This day is marked by bunnies and what not, so let's take it all the way."

"That's not what Easter is for, Medb." Groaned the teenager.

"It's what I'm making it for." She fired back sitting up right and producing a bag filled to the brim with bunny-shaped chocolates. Reaching into said bag, she took a bite out of one then offered to him. "I made them myself."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"You're aware that I can just force them down your throat, right?" In a heartbeat her smile became wicked. "Or I can do this." Taking out another one, she chewed it up in her mouth, her cheeks visibly moving about showing the bits were being held in her mouth.

"Again, thanks but no thanks."

Medb had him on the ground, but she didn't have him totally bound. Dark amusement glinted in her eyes as she sensed the muscles in his arm begin to tense up while she leaned down. It wouldn't be much of a match, but his attempts at resistance would be great sport. After all, what good was the hunt if the prey gave in so easily?

_**SWOOSH! **_

An outpouring of Gaelic curses erupted from the pink-haired woman as she leaped upward to avoid being run through by the crimson polearm. Sweet relief flooded Ritsuka's body as the spear impaled itself in the ground, a familiar blood-colored glow radiating from the weapon. Sitting upright, he craned his head back just in time to spot the approaching figure. Her hips swaying to the side with ferocious purpose and cold fury burring in her eyes. He might have been cracked in the head for he found the look stunning to behold.

"It seems I'm going to be breaking this holiday's traditions, oh well. I shall give Martha and Jeanne my apologies for tainting this sacred day later." Boldly declared the Queen of the Shadowlands recalling her spear.

Medb's infuriated eyes went between the now-standing Ritsuka and the wine-haired woman who stood beside him. One look and it was clear she had no issue with turning the forest sight, nay, the entire set up into a battlefield. Her warrior instincts screamed for her to accept the challenge, but she knew better.

"Next time." She defiantly laughed before snapping her fingers. What came crashing through the curtains and torches was a…

"Where in the hell did you get that?!" Cried Ritsuka at the SUV-sized rabbit that Medb now sat atop of.

"Oh, I have my sources. If you ever get tired of that old hag, come by my room and I'll show you some of them. As well as what a _real _woman feels like." Cackled the maniacal queen seconds before ordering her mammalian mount forward. There was an undercurrent of fear as the animal sensed the building malice within the red-eyed woman mere feet away. Unlike its rider, it was plainly scared.

The animal wasn't the only one. Ritsuka nervously glanced at his girlfriend, who'd gone deathly silent. This was usually the time worst time, the calm before the storm. Not only had Medb stepped foot into the god-slayer's territory, she'd added insult to injury. He'd be lucky if he didn't find himself having to resummons Medb, or Da Vinci fussing over her Saint Graph becoming "horribly mangled".

A moment passed and his fears remained as Scathach walked over and picked up his fallen egg basket. She turned back to him, a look of brief irritation on her face…before it transformed into a merely annoyed frown that pattered out back into her usual expression. "I believe these belong to you."

Even as he took them, worry laced his eyes. "Scathach, I-"

"I got back early." She softly cut-off. "When I returned, I noticed that Medb was missing and you had volunteered to look after some of the younglings so…I…"

"I'm sorry I put myself in that position." Shame laced his face as he glanced downward, unable to meet the woman who was both the love of his life and his mentor.

Unexpectedly, a soft hand fell atop of his. The feeling of anxiety died as he stared into ruby-colored orbs that held no scorn or disappointment. Instead, they seemed to be a bit…embarrassed. "In retrospect…this is a day for people to 'take it easy' as they say. Perhaps I should have done that. Lately I have been going out more and more, maybe it's time I slowed things down a bit. I am no longer a single woman, and you are no longer a single man." Scathach's implications were only further driven in by the warm smile she gave him, what used to be a rare sight.

Things would have gone further, but the reunited couple heard the pounding of footsteps, and horse hooves. A second later and bursting through the curtain of the elaborate tent were Alexander, Chloe, and Alice. Of them, Alice jumped off the horse and ran toward Ritsuka, evident worry in her eyes while Chloe had her bow at the ready.

"Where is she? Where is that bitch?" She snorted looking all around.

"Gone, but pay her no heed." Scathach calmly replied slipping back into her usual tone. "For now, I believe it's best you all…get back to the hunt."

Ritsuka's eyes moved towards Alice's. Innocent violet stared back at him, quietly encouraging him to go forward with the thought forming in his head. He pressed ahead with a grin.

"You can come with us."

"…Huh?" The three young Servants were able to see a sight that few could claim to ever witness, the Witch of Dun Scaith looking confused and even a bit flustered. Her gaze immediately went to Ritsuka, who stared back at her with a confident smile. Try as she might, she couldn't muster up the will to wipe it off. "Fi…fine. I suppose it will be an…education of sorts on this holiday."

"That's great and all, but you don't have an egg basket." Chloe pointed out.

Scathach glanced to the side at Ritsuka's. Her lips moved in a single breath, the air before her hands shimmered, then from nothing materialized a woven wooden basket in near perfect mimicry of her boyfriend's. Alice giggled while Chloe merely shrugged, seemingly accepting the new addition to their group, even if she was one she tended to eye with envy. Meanwhile, Alexander's interests had been caught by something else, something that lay on the ground. Curiosity swelled within him and a pleasurable fragrance entered his nostrils as he brought the discarded bag to his face. Ritsuka spotted the sight and opened his mouth to shout, but his lover was faster.

"Hey!" Cried the young prince as his bag of treats was taken, and crushed in-between the palms of the Scottish woman. His pouting blinded him to the look of dark satisfaction on the woman's face as she did the deed. "I was going to eat those, they looked delicious."

"They were not, take my word for it." Affirmed the red-eyed Lancer throwing away the remains. "Follow Ritsuka and I and you will find more and far more delectable sweets to enjoy. Oh, and no picking up strange food along the way, is that understood, Alexander?"

Before the gaze of Chaldea's strongest heroine, Alexander could do nothing but nod his head. Chloe and Alice were free to laugh at his expanse; he promised he'd get back at them by acquiring more Easter eggs than either of them put together.

"Alright then, let's get going! We've wasted enough with this little distraction so let's get back to the hunt!" Boldly declared the male teenager, to which the three children grinned. They ran out of the teen into the artificial sun overhead, their joyous voices playfully snapping at one another. Ritsuka trailed behind them as he did before, but this time, he wasn't alone. Only he could see the soft smile upon Scathach's lips. A smile he vowed to always cherish.

* * *

Minus Medb's attempted seduction, the Easter celebration had been a success. As he knew she would, Scathach had kept to Ritsuka's side for the remainder of the day, and gotten involved with the egg hunt. In stark contrast to the at times cold and near dismissive attitude she took with him and the other adults, the soft side he knew existed had revealed itself in looking after the three child-Servants. In the end, their group did indeed come back with the largest haul, and then some. Ritsuka and Scathach hung back as the three showed off their collection to the others, Alice to Jack and Chloe to Illya and Alexander to his older self. The smiles on their faces made the entire trip worth it for the two of them, even if Ritsuka was the only one willing to openly admit it.

Scathach was the first to retire for the night. Not at all unexpected, Ritsuka was just happy he'd have something to return to as he helped out with cleaning up the various messes and such left behind once things began to die down. A yawn slipped from his lips as he made his way down the hallway.

"Yep, definitely the best Easter ever." Laughed the teenager. He had his fill of chocolate and laughter, two things he always associated with the holiday. Rolling his shoulders, he pressed his key into the lock and waited for the door to slide up. As joyous as the day had been, he was ready to lay down for the night with the woman he loved.

What he stepped into was total darkness.

"You picked a funny time to do room remodeling!" The teenager immediately called into the darkness, not at all worried. At least not yet.

"It's only for tonight." Giggled the feminine voice of the Witch of Dun Scaith. "I know you've probably seen enough bunnies for a while, but…can you stand the sight of one more?"

An invisible spotlight shined down revealing something that Ritsuka never, ever thought he'd see. At least not outside of his dreams. Scathach smirked at his agape expression; some would have said that was the time to cut and run. The smirk remained on her feet as she walked towards him, her high-heels clinking against the floor while her hips swayed in a seductive manner. The sexy corset and leotard she wore highlight just how truly gorgeous she was, along with the fishnet leggings which brought out the true beauty of her legs and thighs.

Ritsuka was torn between looking at his girlfriend's eyes or the dark violet bunny ears that protruded from the top of her head. At the moment he wished he had another set of eyes so he could stare at both.

"Well? What do you think? Is this one last bunny too much for you?" Came her soft and tender voice as she ran her fingers against his flaming red cheeks.

Chains of restraint lashed out to keep his inner man from acting before the time was right. "N-N-N-No. S-S-S-S-S-S-Scat-Scathach," he stammered like a little boy. "W-W-Where d-d-did you, h-how di-did you…"

"I…had some help." Admitted the Lancer-class Servant with a small blush. "What do you think of it? Am I…appealing to you, Master?"

His hands automatically looped around her waist. She giggled as his fingers toyed with the puffy white ball on her backside. "You already know the answer to that question, and I have an answer to what you were doing last night."

Scathach's hands slowly moved up his chest until they were resting on his shoulders. "I wanted to surprise you."

Ritsuka's smile made her once solitary heart skip a beat. "You did, and I couldn't be any happier, Scathach."

Though having his dick inside of her was without a doubt a magical experience, Scathach had come to love the feel of his lips against hers just as much. More times than not, when they kissed, she had to struggle to keep the primal side of her in check. Sometimes she won, and sometimes she lost, and sometimes Ritsuka decided the battle for her. He was far from stupid or blind to her habits and kinks. There were times he told her to let the beast out; nine times out of ten she did so. The results were always worth it, just like they were now. Happily, she hiked her legs up, Ritsuka caught her and held her in his arms. Scathach's whole body tingled with excitement and ecstasy. Through the kisses their eyes met, her ruby-red and his cerulean-blue. Two eyes representing two vastly different people, yet they understood each other perfectly.

Her hungry hands tore at his backside like a wolf clawing at its prey, hell, her lips were going at his mouth with the same intensity. As always, Ritsuka welcomed her advanced, and responded with aggression of his own. Sparks lit up her nerves as she felt his hands palm and claw at her ass. It was the way she'd longed for, the way she'd secretly dreamt about for weeks. Already, the Scottish woman could feel her lower lips quiver in anticipated ecstasy. Fueling the flames was the way she felt her lover's cock fighting its constraints.

"I can feel your erection, my Master." Her perfectly manicured and painted nails slid across his scalpel. Meanwhile, his hands were still caressing her ass. When her nails dug in, so too did his. Combined with the soft licking and biting on her neck, Scathach gave her first cry of the night.

The sound was sweet music to Ritsuka's ears. He was going to hear more of it, an entire concert performed solely for him. "I…when you were gone, there were times I touched myself."

"That's actually good." Moaned the long-haired beauty. "You know I want you to desire me whenever we're apart, especially if you're the presence of _other _women. Scratch that, anyone who could potentially turn your eye."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say the great Scathach sounds a bit jealous." Laughed the Japanese Master. Normally, a remark like that would have had most men dead, and if not dead, wishing they were. Ritsuka, on the other hand, was on a special list. The list only contained one person, who was able to exercise privileges others would have killed for. "I'm sorry about earlier."

For a moment, their actions ceased. They hung there in that pleasant, near-innocent limbo that few couples managed to grasp. Scathach inhaled through her nose, then found her place in the crux of his neck.

"Ritsuka, if anything…I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I…I'm a very possessive woman when it comes to the things I cherish. As you know, I will not, nor will I ever back down from a challenge, especially when it concerns my personal domain." Instinctively, her fingers dug into him. Of course, he didn't mind, he never minded when she got a bit too…clingy. Amazingly, those were the times their roles seemingly reversed. She was supposed to be the wise senior and he the young pup she was guiding. Still, as firm as those roles might have seemed, Scathach knew every now and then the fates could switch things up. Even a senior could lose their way forcing their young charge to be the one to correct them. When those times came up, Ritsuka always acted with more thought towards her than anyone else. It was such an insufferable trait that at times Scathach found it hard to believe such a man would ever seriously consider her. "I really…"

Her voice trailed off, the serenity of the moment temporarily overriding her mind. Not his though, the human had retained a sliver of control and calm. There wasn't a need for her to open her eyes, she could feel the joy and commitment flowing through from his body. His thumb was rubbing soft circles through her hairnet, lightly warming her skin like the flame of a candle. Though his member remained as erect as possible, tempering the lust was the genuine love that had made her dare open her heart to the teenager.

Ritsuka noticed all of her little jealous fits and such, yet he never brought them up in a truly negative light. In turn, Scathach found he did his hardest to resist the flirtations of her fellow Servants, Medb in particular. And yet, he still found it in him to stick up for the lot of them whenever her musings about spearing them all would go on longer than normal. Against all odds, Scathach realized she had fallen for a decent man, a good man. Pulling away, she looked said man in the eyes. Bloody-red stared back into soft and tranquil cerulean.

The flames of passion danced between them, then spurned them onward toward each other.

Their hands resumed their original exploration of the other's body. While their lips somewhat sloppy mashed against one another, their hands roamed their upper and lower bodies. All it would take would be a simple push and their clothing would be nothing but ribbons. A voice in the back of Ritsuka's head sounded for him to do that, but he held it at bay. His girlfriend simply looked too cute in her bunny outfit. Besides, if he did so, it would take away from the moment. While he was restricted Scathach was not. She was going to enjoy stripping her lover down, piece by piece. Without a doubt he'd been aroused to the highest level when he first laid eyes upon her custom, she could hardly wait until she showed off what it could _really _incite within him.

"Enjoy the show, my love."

Ritsuka didn't fight the magical feeling that encircled him; he didn't complain when he felt his Servant-lover leave his arms. Merely sighing in content, he led his hands back along the dark violet sheets and stared straight ahead. Before him stood an elevated platform with a single pole stretching upward, connecting it to the ceiling. Invisible lights cast their luminous glow upon the stage on which stood the most beautiful warrior woman to ever walk the earth. She flashed him a cool smirk before taking to the pole and beginning her dance.

Women and poles, a combination that was either every man's dream or their worst nightmare. Admittedly, Ritsuka had never given pole-dancing much thought. His classmates had joked about it every now and then, but imagining it and seeing it were two completely different things. How those at strip clubs managed to keep it in their pants he had absolutely no idea. He was barely biting back the urge to jump up from his seat and take his bunny-eared Servant there on the spot.

Scathach was well aware of his urges; she did her best to feed them with her every action. Twirling around the pole, grinding against it, licking it, she did it all in clear view of the Japanese human. In-between her dances, she winked at him causing his already red cheeks to practically explode into flames. Scathach wouldn't deny that she was blushing crimson herself. In truth, this was the first time she'd ever done something like this for another person, much less a man she was truly falling in love with. To see Ritsuka smile and gawk at her as she put her body on display…it made her feel greater and happier than any battle could ever hope to achieve. They gave her the willpower to continue her actions.

Watching Scathach was an interesting mixture of entertainment and torture. Her every move completely captivated the young man, who quietly began to question if what he was seeing was real. Every few seconds he could have sworn his heart seemed on the edge of exploding inside of his chest. Not helping were the winks and the smiles, all innocently cute but delivered in such a way Ritsuka felt his ticker practically leap inside of his chest. Where as before his hands lay atop the bedsheets, they were now gripping them to the point he could feel his knuckles on the verge of turning white. How long could he endure this torture? How long would this show be enough to satisfy him? The answer to either question seemed like it would be the death of him.

The reaper raised his scythe, or shall he say, her scythe. Left arm wrapped around the pole while the other trailed down the length of her leotard. Scathach's finger lingered in between the small valley between her covered breasts. More times than he could count Ritsuka had explored that same valley, with his hands, mouth, and his penis. Smirking at him, the dark-haired Servant gently slid her index finger downward, and with it came the fabric. Of course, the outfit was magic, and of course it was meant for no other purpose than seducing him. Ritsuka felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head as Scathach's upper body became more fully exposed due to the tux shrinking and opening up. In-between his pants, his cock twitched.

"Are you enjoying the show so far, my Master?" Giggled the Scottish Lancer.

Speechless, all he could do was dumbfoundedly nod his head like an idiot-a love struck idiot.

Further enticed, Scathach removed her finger and willed the dark blue cloth to assume its original form. Little was lost as she instead gently moved it along her waist until reaching her center. If the Japanese teen's eyes hadn't enlarged before, they certainly did when he saw the leotard open up revealing her soaking wet snatch. That right there nearly made Ritsuka spring up and jump her. But he held back, painfully, he held back. Far from being disappointed by his restraint, Scathach seemed amused by it. Clearly, he'd gotten better at the game than she'd given him credit. It was time to move on and see if she could try another tactic to get him to break.

Said tactic involved showing him her ass, her sweet, perfectly-defined ass that stood out every time she wore that black bodysuit. Walked in it, fought in it, and without a doubt, flaunted it to let everyone know how well defined her body was. Her breasts had just barely been covered in stark contrast to her ass. A white puffy ball stuck out from where the upper portion of her ass-crack would be. Briefly, Ritsuka marveled over the fact that he knew her body so well that even when obscured by such an outfit he could still place the details. Speaking of details, his eyes memorized every shaking of her butt as Scathach presented her backside to him. Her delicate fingers traveled up and down her rump bottom, silently asking Ritsuka if he wanted to have a touch.

He very much wanted to, but somehow, his self-restraint held out. Again, Scathach was impressed, even as she opened up the fabric and played with her holes in naked view of him. In doing so she revealed she was wet with lust, just like him. She could smell his pre-cum sipping through his shorts. Brave as it was, Ritsuka couldn't keep the battle up forever. That left only one option left.

Straightening up, Scathach snapped her fingers and held out her hands. In her right materialized a wine-glass, and in her right materialized a full bottle. Her man's eyes watched her with the intensity of a hawk as she used the latter to fill up the former. Several heartbeats passed between them; years condensed into a few short seconds. Within the vacuum, neither thought or said a word. Raw feelings did the speaking for them. Smirking at him, Scathach commanded her leotard to retract revealing her breasts and vagina. Then she tilted the wine glass so its contents splashed all across her glorious melons. As she did so, Ritsuka's hands bore into the bedsheets. Dismissing the glass, she used her free hand to dap some of the liquor from the bottle onto her pussy. Scathach released a quiet but still noticeable moan as she did so. After dismissing the bottle, her red eyes finally locked with Ritsuka's.

Every click of her heels against the floor was like the ringing of heavenly bells, her soft breaths the winds that brought life and renewal. With shocking ease, Ritsuka laid back and allowed the older woman to climb over him. He got a full whiff of her scent, it was sweet and pure like honey. Not needing instructions, Ritsuka brought his lips against her chest and boobs, his tongue coming out near immediately. Scathach's low moans quickly increased in volume. Her Master wasn't the only one who'd been holding himself back. A great deal of willpower had been needed on her part to keep from pouncing him. Now that they had begun hopefully everything else would pan out into its natural order.

Things were showing that they would.

Ritsuka worshipped her breasts, played with them and fondled them with all the zeal she'd come to expect. Sweet ecstasy exploded between the pair as they gave in to their inner desires after baiting them for so long. The Lancer's head fell backward while her hands roamed the beautiful forest that was Ritsuka's hair. Every few seconds her lightly-colored digs would dig in courtesy of his teeth and tongue hitting a sensitive spot on her chest. It was a strange duel-one they'd fought before. The winner didn't matter as they both would receive what they were after. One hand grasped at her breast as the other slowly began to loop around Scathach's waist. Desperate for more of the sweet bliss, she used her grip to push Ritsuka deeper into the chest-centered valley.

Her legs were growing weaker by the second, surprisingly. It wasn't often that a warrior like her found herself losing the strength to stand, Ritsuka held that peculiar power over her. She loved when he exercised it, often with knowledge he was doing so. Scathach yelped in shocked joy upon feeling his hand find its way to her ass.

"I love the taste." Whispered the human male, his face still pressed against her chest.

"I figured you would." Chuckled the Scottish warrior queen. "If you want, you can have a sip once we're finished."

"Heh, I think we both know that's not going to be for a long time. Besides," A single kiss to her right nipple sent waves of lightning up her body. Their bodies so close Ritsuka felt her quiver in excitement. "If I drink anymore of that stuff, I'll get so horny and start up again. Maybe in the morning."

"Oh, you think you'll be up to it?"

Ritsuka ceased in his worshipping of her chest to look upward at her. Another jolt ran through her as their eyes met. Total opposites holding different life experiences (to a point), but not holding the exact same thing. Breathing outward, he leaned upward and placed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. For this one, they were going to take it slow and steady, at least in regards to their mouths. Their hands continued to roam one another's body with naked lust. Scathach's were the more active of the pair. As with her, a pleasurable tingle coursed through Ritsuka's body the second he felt his girlfriend's nails poke at his skin. All she'd done was lift his shirt barely an inch to get at the skin beneath, and she had him right where she wanted him.

Like hooks, they dug into his flesh. Ritsuka pressed harder against her mouth, his tongue teasing her entrance. Scathach mirrored his actions, cracking her mouth open just a tad; it was all the human needed. While he ravaged her mouth, she began to pull his t-shirt upward. He moaned in disappointment when they were forced apart, but only temporarily as she lunged forward smashing their lips together again. Her human was so lost in the kiss he barely noticed as Scathach steadily began to undress him. Though there were times they were forced apart, it was never for long.

Only when Ritsuka's head hit the back of the mattress did he realize he was now stark naked before the bunny-eared beauty. His erection was at full mast and in open view of her. Ritsuka felt absolutely not shame.

Lust danced within Scathach's eyes while she examined the Master's male member. Visibly licking her lips, she first ran her fingers along Ritsuka's now exposed thigh. Mirroring her earlier actions, he leaned backward and groaned as her lips made the first of several future licks against his penis. Scathach felt up every vein that had formed along his tower. Every few seconds seismic tremors shook it, perhaps to make up for the long containment it had been forced to endure before. Recalling his fortitude, Scathach decided to make sure the suffering he'd pressed through was justly rewarded. Based on the yelps and grunts falling from his lips, it most certainly was proving to be. The sounds were the purest music to her ears.

"Are you enjoying this so far, my dear Master?" Her question was innocent. A shame she was asking it as her hands were busy pumping his cock and her head was adorned by a set of impossibly cute animal ears. The ability to speak had momentarily left the young man causing Scathach to chuckle. Still continuing with her hand motions, she leaned downward and ran her tongue up the entire length of his dick. Ritsuka damn near jumped off the bed entire from the act. "I said, are you enjoying this, Master? I'd hate to think I'm doing a poor job of making you feel good."

As he'd learned, Scathach could play the seductress well, extremely well when motivated. Who would have thought such an attentive and passionate woman lay beneath the cold exterior she projected? "You're…you're making me feel _great_, Scathach. I want you to continue until I cum." His words brought a bright and warm smile to the Lancer's face.

She set out to do exactly that. Her hands worked with immense and much-applauded precision as they pressed and warmed his cock. How he hadn't managed to cum yet was a complete mystery that would likely never be solved. That said, Ritsuka came awfully close when Scathach took the tip of his member into her mouth. Smoldering-hot bliss spread through his body nearly making him shout out. He repressed the sound through his teeth, a lustful grunt that remained in his throat long after the moment of contact had passed. Mouth open, he stared straight ahead at the ceiling. Echoing in his ears like a bell was the sound of Scathach blowing him. When it stopped his curiosity got the best of him making him look back down.

Scathach was smirking at him, her hands holding her most-desirable breasts. The realization struck Ritsuka three seconds before the wine-colored beauty made her move.

"Scccaaaathhaaachh…."

"To have your spear in-between my breasts, you can't imagine how good it feels, my Master." Giggled the Lancer-Class Servant.

"I actually t-t-think I can." Coolly replied the human with a lazy smile. Unlike before, he'd been somewhat ready for his lover's actions. They'd done this before, yet his usual fortitude was being thrown off by the bunny outfit. Truly, the clothes had indeed made the difference. "I love having my cock in-between your breasts." He admitted with a shy blush.

"You've said that about having it in my pussy…and my ass." Noted the woman as she moved her breasts up and down in slow motions. "I enjoy having you inside me whenever time permits." Flames swaying in her eyes, Scathach gave his member a short yet mighty lick. In-between her mounds, the male organ twitched rather violently. "And of course, I'll make sure you have your fill as well. That is my duty as your woman."

No sooner had she said the words did her pace increase. Ritsuka found it harder and harder to hold back the joy her breast-fucking was bringing him. So he stopped. They were alone in their home so he could be as loud as he wanted. His panting and shouts were exactly what Scathach wanted to her, a beautiful melody that would play and play until they were too exhausted to continue. The song continued to rise on volume and intensity with every passing second.

Ritsuka's mind had already engraved the sight into his memory for an entirety. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd be on the receiving end of a blowjob from Scathach, while wearing an incredibly seductive bunny suit. Through his shouting and grunting he thanked his stars for surviving this long and for being brave enough to voice his feelings for the red-eyed woman. Said woman was busy showing her appreciation deepthroats and massages done by her breasts. Skilled a woman she was, Scathach used her mouth and breasts in perfect tandem to drive Ritsuka to the heights of pleasure. Now and then she would turn her gaze upward. The red-faced expression he seemed frozen in never failed to disappoint her.

"SCATHACH!"

Pride swelled within her and fire painted her cheeks, seconds before a torrent of white exploded from her lover's penis dousing almost the entirety of her face. She'd pulled back just enough to get a nice good filling of his cum, and still have a sizable amount left over to wash her breasts. In retrospect, part of that was due to Ritsuka. In spite of his seemingly benign appearance, the boy was well and truly gifted when it came to the bedroom. The white fire she'd been fanning douses most of her face and chest, electrifying her body as if a plug had just been jacked in. Fueled by the burst, Scathach made a complete and total mess of herself, all softly moaning and giggling in joy, much to the amusement of her lover.

Ritsuka had practically been holding back a dam's worth of cum. In one coordinated attack, Scathach had blown a hole in it so it could all rush out. Directly onto her. He loved watching and hearing her get flooded, that's why he put everything he had into his current orgasm, shooting rope after rope of his juices into her mouth and chest. As he did so, he felt his once iron-grip on the bedsheets slowly begin to slacken. Eventually, he was lying back against the mattress, sweat pouring from his body. His first orgasm of the night had been well worth the wait. Both he and his lover could agree on that.

Scathach's eyes glowed as she lapped up the juices atop her breasts and around her shoulders. She almost seemed possessed in making sure every droplet found its way into her mouth. Ritsuka was far from willing to stop her, after all, it provided him with such a good show. She knew of his watching eyes and thus put more effort into "cleaning herself up". Feminine chuckles escaped her wet lips as her tongue dutifully ran across her flawless skin. In what seemed like a flash, she was done.

A thin layer of sweat covered her semi-naked body. All of it complimented the wild and wantful look she shot him.

"Ritsuka, would you like your little Easter bunny to give you a nice meal?"

He grinned. "I would love it."

Laughing with life she'd almost forgotten, she rose from the edge of the bed and began crawling towards him. On her way, Scathach made sure to give her boyfriend a brief but meaningful kiss. Residue from his release was returned to his mouth via her tongue.

She lay atop of him, held up on her hands and knees. At the Celtic woman's command her leotard opened up revealing her absolutely soaked snatch. Droplets of pre-cum fell from her onto Ritsuka's face like water from a cavern. Luckily, one drop was centered just right; he held out his tongue and caught the delicious treat. He wanted more, and he immediately took more.

"Ooooohhh, yes, yessss…."

There was little work to be done on her part. Ritsuka tongue was going at her like a jackhammer right from the start. Scathach absolutely loved it, they'd enough foreplay and were now getting directly to the real festivities of the night. Her scent which had earlier tickled his nostrils now served as constant fuel to the thrusting machine that was his mouth, excavating her lower lips with all the power imaginable. Even with that going on, Scathach still felt the need to do her part, so she did. His mouth covered, Ritsuka moaned in gratitude as she began to literally rub her pussy into his face. The human's hands went to her ass for a solid grip; Scathach was all too happy to give it to him.

"Yes! More! More! Harder!" Shouted the Scottish beauty raising her head high. Tears were dancing in her vision and beginning to cascade down her cheeks. Self-pleasure truly had nothing on the genuine feel of a man's mouth completely eating her out. She knew that Ritsuka was doing his best to make her experience total bliss just as much as he was experiencing it. It was as if they were descending down a river together, hand-in-hand. Never in all her days would she have thought of such a scenario, much less with someone she'd near totally run-off upon first meeting.

She was happy that looks could be deceiving, and so too was her man.

A tremor racked her whole body. Scathach knew what it meant, yet she chose to fight it. The tables had turned and now she was in his earlier position. In spite of the power difference, the odds of her holding out were great.

And they were proven right as the Japanese human decided to spice things up. Two fingers, likely his right fingers, had found their way through her leotard and leggings and was now vigorously pumping her anal hole. Scathach could feel her whole body quickly becoming wobbly, too wobbly to keep herself upright. Tightening her hold on the sheets, she allowed one final tear to escape her eyelid.

"RITSUKAAA!"

It felt absolutely glorious to be doused completely in her womanly juices. They were a hundred times better than the wine and chocolate he'd tasted earlier. While the pleasure was near overwhelming, Ritsuka was still able to retain a semblance of control. He caught his red-eyed lover as she collapsed atop of him, her pussy expunging cum at a rapid place. Ritsuka was perfectly at peace with the thought of literally drowning in her juices. It would have been a magnificent way to go.

The bunny continued to release her payload and her Master continued to drink and lick up as much of it as he could. His actions sent a never-ending wave of pleasure through Scathach's body as she took a few minutes to catch her breath. Even she'd been caught off-guard by her orgasm. It had perhaps been a longer time coming for her than it had been for her man. Trusting that man whole-heartedly, she lay flat against the bed, a soft smile on her fed-face as Ritsuka ate her clean. A second, unexpected orgasm came, and he responded to it in the exact same way.

_Now I understand why everyone takes this day off from work and so forth. It truly is a day for life. _Mused the costumed woman.

She completely missed how she found herself back in his arms, lips against each other and hands once again roaming unobscured bodies. Her love's penis continuously brushed against her, pre-cum falling from the tip. Scathach was in a similar boat as her pussy kept on quivering and groaning for another round. Pushing herself upward, she gave the request to her Master.

"Fuck me, fuck your cute little Easter rabbit, my Master." Whispered the Lancer with near maniac fervor in her voice.

Ritsuka had uncaged the beast and let it out, and he was going to show it who was in charge. Hands on her hips, he angled Scathach so that her pussy was centered directly above his cock. "You have no idea how beautiful you look." She was a bunny-eared goddess begging to be tamed. Her body shivered with palpable anticipation for the moment they became one.

"Neither do you." Replied Scathach. There were times Ritsuka looked cute, times he looked awe-inspiring, and times he looked positively ravishing. This was one of those times where it was all three.

"OOOOHHH!"

The bunny had been impaled on the human's lance. Quickly, it got to doing what all members of its kind did-bounce. In turn, the human began a series of powerful thrusts that rocked the exotic beauty right to her core, which was his primary target. The fact that she was still clothed, or semi-clothed simply added to the immense feeling of ecstasy. Bluntly speaking, she was a stripper, _his _personal stripper. Every action she'd undertaken since donning the irresistible outfit was done with him as the end-goal. Now that she was in his arms, Scathach well and truly gave herself away to the seventeen-year-old. As he'd done several times before, her took all she had to offer.

"Scathach….so hot…so tight….oooohhh…."

"That's it, right there…ooohh, yeah. More…please…I beg of you!"

Hearing her beg always seemed to flip some sort of switch in him. It was like a calling to his inner dom, one that he rose to meet almost every time. At the start, Ritsuka never would have begged Scathach for liking being dominated, but he now knew better. Since Valentine's Day he'd learned even god-slayers were still people who craved affection. And had their faire share of kinks. It just so happened this was one kink that fit perfectly well with his and he was willing to play to.

"You feel me up, just…like always, my love." Whispered the Celtic goddess holding tight to her man. Though her eyes blazed with lust her words had been spoken from the heart. That served to excite Ritsuka even more.

The sweet sound of the witch's voice was all that registered in Ritsuka's mind. It was as if he'd become a machine driven by a singular goal-fucking the Witch of Dun Scaith into total oblivion. So far, he was on track to do just that as he felt her body beginning to spasm. Each spasm and twitch was another addition to the already roaring fire within him. He directed it all into the bunny-eared woman atop of him. Though she was riding him it was clear she had already submitted and given control to him. With youthful vigor, he exploited that control for all it was worth.

Scathach's fingers were clenching at Ritsuka's shoulders for dear life. In tandem, the Japanese teen had dug his fingers into her round ass. He was holding her with such force that any second it would have been possible for her leggings or outfit to tear. Both sensed the coming explosion that would leave them both feeling breathless. Together, they stood against it for as long as they could, kissing and whispering into each other's ear until their defenses finally crumbled.

"RITSSUUKAAA!"

"SCATHAAACCCHHH!"

Their bodies shattered apart leaving their souls to float along the sea of rapture. Still, they held onto one another through the swirling waters that took them to a land unseen but often chased after. Manly nectar was pumped into the Servant's body, replenishing mana coming along for the ride. It filled Scathach's body with the often-eluded euphoria that came with all true and meaningful orgasms. Ritsuka's cum had buried itself deeply into her, and the release was monumental. Her muscles responded by spilling out all of her juices, squeezing her lover's cock and dousing his lower body with her own liquids. The two mixed together with her womb, a joyous union that normally would have brought forth a child had circumstances been different.

_A…child. _Though the Celt while she and Ritsuka locked lips. Their hands remained stationary, holding onto one another as if they were a lifeline. In a matter of speaking, they were. If they let go then they'd forever lose themselves to the sea of lust they'd sailed into. Bodies shook and continued to press against one another as the dual-orgasm played out. Though they knew it had to end, neither Ritsuka nor Scathach wanted it to.

She was the first to move once they each found the will to. It was the will to continue onward and cement the night into their memories forever. She was dressed as a cute little bunny, she had given in to him with all of her being. He was her Master.

"Ritsuka," Scathach beckoned laying her hands flat against the mattress with her ass sticking out. "Come claim your bunny."

"My bunny, you know, that's a good pet name for you." Mused the blue-eyed youth getting up and taking a position behind her. Rather than go directly in, he teased her with several soft prodding. "I think I'm going to call you that."

"N-Not in public!"

_**SMACK!**_

She had no other option but to howl in excitement.

"I've given all myself to you…and you've given all of yourself to me, right?"

A somewhat relieved sigh escaped her pink lips. "Yes, my Ritsu, I have."

_Fuck me wild. _

_That was always the plan. _

"YESSS!"

It was the final nail in the coffin, the realization that she well and truly wanted a life with the boy, no, the man currently drilling into her asshole. No man had ever taken her from behind making her anal hole "clean". A smile graced the Servant's lips at the realization that Ritsuka was the first. Somewhere, deep inside her reigniting heart, she made a wish for him to be her next, second, last, and everything in-between.

"Does it feel good? Being taken from behind like this?" He whispered.

"Yes! It feels amazing!" She yelled back. Luck was with her that her first anal lover was also her most passionate. "Fuck my asshole! Fill it to the brim with you cum!"

"Whenever I want?" Ritsuka teased running his hands along her body.

"YES! Have me whenever you desire me! I'm your woman, your whore! Do with me as you wish!"

It was always a pleasure to hear her talk so lewdly and a major turnout. All of his accumulated passion was pushed through his cock into her. Scathach's body rocked nonstop, sweat amassing on her forehead and the rest of her body. In the lighting, it all simply made her look more stunning. Which in turn made Ritsuka fuck her all the harder. He was like a bull going at it, or perhaps a rabbit was a more accurate description.

"SCATHACH!"

"MORE, RITSUKA! MORE! YOU OWN ME, SO FUCK ME LIKE YOU DO!"

He didn't even bother her use of more modern and…crude language. It could all be chalked up to being around him, a person born in the modern day helping her let her hair down. There was no other way to describe it other than Ritsuka fucking her brains out, and Scathach loving every second of it. Their flesh loudly smacked against each other, almost rivaling their lust-laden pants and shouting. They were no longer humans, they were beasts mating, exactly as they'd originally intended.

"SCATHAAACCCHHH!"

"RITSUUUAAAHHH!"

His cum blasted into her waiting asshole, much to the spearwoman's satisfaction and pleasure. Somehow, all of her past orgasms suddenly seemed like second-place to the feel of her backdoor being smothered in her Master's juices, his penis blasting shot after shot into her. All of it went directly to her core, again, and made Scathach feel as if she well and truly had descended to the top of the heavens. Empowering as the feeling was, she wanted to share it. With what remained of her strength, she turned around and pressed her lips against Ritsuka's. They remained in that lustful embrace until they felt they'd given all had left.

As she'd promised, the room began to return to normal, the platform and stripper pole vanished into dark-colored mist and sparkles while the lights came back on at the lowest level. The room looked just as it did the night before, save for the sweaty bodies of its occupants. Scathach gently guided Ritsuka to the bed, where he saw to watch her remove her bunny outfit. It was one last show before they turned in for the night.

Before coming to Chaldea, Ritsuka had never slept in the nude before. Since having his feelings accepted by the red-eyed spearwoman, he'd become surprisingly comfortable with it. Part of it was likely due to the naked body that was always beside him.

"Thank you for making my first Easter…enjoyable." Whispered the Celtic queen wrapping her arms around his abs. "I…I've never celebrated Easter before, partially because I could never see the point in it, but thanks to you I believe I do."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad I was able to make you laugh and smile for a day." Ritsuka gently answered.

"No, you…Ritsuka, my dear student…" His attention captured, he looked to her. Surprise colored his face as he saw something that looked close to tears shimmering in her eyes. For once, she didn't fight them, though they didn't fall before him. "I used to be a person that could only live on the battlefield, but thanks to you I've found dare I say it, alternatives. On this day I looked after children, on this day I picnicked and ate food that was prepared instead of hunted in a forest and cooked over a fire. I played childish games that were better suited to younglings than an adult such as myself. I did all those things…and enjoyed it all." Scathach's hand framed his face as she leaned in close. "Dare I say it…I feel you've been domesticating me."

"Hehehe, y-yeah…maybe I have." Laughed the human before giving her a cautious smile. "Am I going to have to pay for that? Do you hate me for it?"

"At one point, I would say I would have been annoyed with you." The kiss was short and sweet, conveying all that she wanted it to. "But now, I am happy for it. You make me feel…you make me feel alive. All today, I lived after spending thousands of years going cold and lifeless inside. Like this Jesus of Nazareth, you could say I was resurrected. All because of you, my love."

Neither of them had arrived at Chaldea expecting to find anything resembling romance. Yet, life had a funny way of knocking one into an unexpected lane. It wasn't always a bad thing as Ritsuka and Scathach had learned. From time to time, it was the kind of unforeseen turn that was needed. Sometimes, from the great unknown could come life. That's certainly how Scathach felt.

As her Master-turned-student-turned-lover shut his eyes and dosed off she allowed herself to dream and hope for the future. It was something she'd been doing a lot of recently. This time, she hoped for a day much like the one they'd just spent. Instead of an artificial forest, the world around them was real. In-between her and Ritsuka was a child or two. Their hair could have been black as night or the deep wine-red like hers. One thing was certain though, their eyes would cackle with joy and their voices would be laughter and bliss.

The sound of life.

* * *

**Alright, this one took a different direction than I intended, but I'm kind of happy with how things turned out. I shined a bit of a light on the fact that Scathach comes from Celtic mythology and is practically paganism and all that rolled into one incredible package so she'd sort of skirt around Easter being Christian holiday and all that. Still, she'd respect it enough to find some way to make it enjoyable for others, and herself of course. As some have noted, her personality in Grand Order almost comes off like one in a depression, which is understandable. As some say love is the answer, and that's what I went with for this one. **

**Well, that's my Easter one-shot. The next one will be featuring a new girl of the Rider class. Until then, happy Easter, everyone! **


End file.
